His Tsundere Goddess
by Have a Little Feith
Summary: She was his soulmate, though he didn't know that for certain until later. She became his girlfriend, and he protected her. Made her whole again. And... She loved him. ***MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AEON SOCIAL LINK IN P4G***


There is an added bit to the author's notes at the bottom. That having been said, let's jump right into the story.

* * *

He remembered the first time she came into his life. His tsundere Goddess.

"Here, you dropped this," was all she said to him. At first, he thought that the piece of paper in her hands was something else. Then he realized that it was his uncle Dojima's address. So he thanked her for picking it up for him.

The next time he saw her? It was literally a half hour later. She'd forgotten about him already. He had felt a connection to her that he couldn't explain.

The next few times, he took the time to get to know her. He helped her with her problem... Her lack of memories, and her wish to regain them, as well as her wish to learn about his world, the world outside of The Nose's room. He took her to Tatsumi Textiles, to see if they knew anything about her bamboo comb.

What they learned unsettled him, and her.

That comb was a symbol of separation. But from what? Was it her old life? Her parents? Bad memories? Or something else?

He, being the gentleman that he is, escorted her back to the Velvet Room, her temporary prison.

The next place he took her, when he saw her again, was Deidara's. Some of HIS friends came along too. The blacksmith told her that it looks like the comb was made out of a rare type of bamboo. _He_ couldn't help but agree, he'd never even heard of that type of bamboo before, and he was practically a genius.

This is when she got a headache. And not the kind that that gives you a small amount of pain. No, this felt like it was ripping her very being in twain. The blacksmith shouted about getting a first aid kit (she was beyond wincing at his voice's volume at this point), and _his_ friends went to go get help. _he_, on the other hand, decided to talk softly, and soothe her pains. She got irritated because of her headache, and left for The Nose's place.

He hoped she got better.

The next time he saw her, she was feeling under the weather about how she couldn't remember anything. He just said that, maybe she doesn't need her old memories. _He'd_ gladly make more with her. And not just him. All of his friends (minus Rise, who felt that Marie was a potential rival for her Senpai's love, yet was still friends with Marie (Rise never stood a chance)) would help her make more memories.

She asked him, in private, why he helped her. His answer shocked her to her very core. What was his answer?

"It's because I love you."

She immediately demanded she show her how much, being the tsundere she is.

His response?

A hug. But not just any hug. It was one where she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Her head was at the right height to hear his heartbeat. Her tsundere protocols kicked in. She immediately told him that she hated this part of him. She denied this part of him a few more times, before her "deredere" protocols overrode her "tsuntsun" protocols. She hugged him tighter.

The next time he saw her, she asked to go to his room. Her reasoning was that she would have a new memory. A new start. He took her there anyways. He was happy to spend the time with her anywhere she wanted.

His tsundere girlfriend.

She gave him her comb, saying she won't need the past memories that were tied to it. She only needed new memories. Memories of HIM.

Soon after, the business with Namatame and Adachi occurred. He couldn't spend time with her, until it was over. But when it was over, she vanished. He got sick, and the ski trip they planned got pushed back.

That was when he'd found out.

Margaret let him know through his dreams, since she knew the boy cared for Marie. It helped that his psyche was intrinsically connected to the room in which she resided. She also could see how the boy looked at Marie.

He was_ devastated_. He thought she was leaving him. She had left without a word. He was worried about her, though. _His_ tsundere girlfriend. He worried about whether she'd be okay when they found her. He strengthened his bonds with others, hoping he'd get more power to protect his loved ones, but most of all, Marie.

Then the ski trip happened. He'd found her. His tsundere girlfriend. She'd revealed that she was like the Sagiri monsters, except they broke off of an already broken piece of her. So, now she was his tsundere goddess.

And he loved her.

Soon, it was time for him to leave Inaba. He had one surprise left to reveal.

Him and his friends were unsatisfied with the way the case turned out. Adachi, of all people had sent him a letter, that confirmed his suspicions.

There was someone controlling _him_, Adachi, Namatame, and even Marie (though Adachi didn't know about Marie). He went to talk to his family. They told him that they went to a gas station when he first arrived in Inaba. But Dojima couldn't remember seeing the attendant again.

The warning bells went off again.

He immediately went to The Nose's place. Igor asked if there was still a way to help him.

He confirmed it.

Igor then proceeded to summon the shards of power that _He'd_ collected over his journey.

His goddess' first comment?

"Wow. That's a lot."

He smiled. Igor then fused the shards together, forming an orb. But not just any orb.

An orb that could see through, and dispel, any lies or illusions.

_He _thanked Igor, and smiled at Marie. He then exited the room.

Then he found Izanami, the part of Marie that became too big for her. He dispelled the lies and illusions she tried to weave around him. Then, she killed him.

His bonds, however, allowed him to pull through, and allowed him to awaken Izanagi-no-Okami. Then Izanami was beaten. A _goddess_ was beaten.

He found out that Izanami fused back with Marie, who then remembered her true name.

Izanami-no-Mikoto. A name he will treasure forever. His soulmate. His tsundere goddess.

Months passed, and people changed for the better. His cousin grew out her hair, Kanji stopped bleaching his hair and dressing like a punk, Rise let her hair down, Naoto revealed her gender to the public, Yukiko put her hair up, and Marie became a weather lady.

She also yelled out her love for him on public TV.

His girlfriend.

His tsundere goddess. Izanami-no-Mikoto.

* * *

All of you are probably wondering, "Where did this come from?"

A simple answer is all I need.

I beat Persona 4 The Golden today, achieving the true ending on my first playthrough, with my only lover being Marie. I loved the character right from the first or second rank of her social link. Once I found out enough to write a fanfic, inspiration struck, and... well, here it is. It's hard to write something like this without naming the protagonist. I figured, people name their character differently than I do, so I won't force my name on them. Also, sorry it's so short. I was on a schedule, as I have college. I'm actually studying to become a Video Game Development Technician (the technician part is something the college added to the name of the course). Wish me luck.

I should say sorry to all those who followed this story; I thought I had marked it as Complete when posting it, but it seems the site didn't save that setting.

To all those who followed me as an Author, thank you. I just wanted to say that I have updated my poll on my profile. I took down a choice, as said choice was impossible to do without some detail going wrong. As such, I'm going to post it on my profile as a challenge, rather than post it as a story. people who do that are just looking for attention, though I suppose me doing this isn't any better.

If you like it, please read and review, if you flame about it, those reviews may or may not be deleted, but you'd add to the review count if you do flame. Also, I realize that the way this is written may confuse some of you.


End file.
